Coming Home
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sherman is now eighteen and has left for the military. Peabody and Penny worry for the life of their special red-headed boy. Warning: This story will make your feels hurt. Enjoy! R&R please


** A/N: This takes place where Sherman is eighteen years old and is leaving to serve in the US military. Peabody misses his boy and worries that he might come back dead or wounded. The song used for this is 'Coming Home (Part II)' by Skylar Grey. Anyways, this story may induce some crying and feels hurting. Enjoy!**

The day Peabody dreaded had come, the day his son left to fight for his country in the Military.

"Sherman, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Peabody asked his son. Now Sherman stood taller than him, he was carrying a mere duffel bag and he was getting ready to board his plane.

"I'm sure, Mr. Peabody. I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm only needed for one year and then I'll be home in time just in time for my nineteenth birthday" Sherman assured him. Peabody then began letting tears fall from his emerald green eyes and letting them cloud up his lenses.

"Please, promise me that you'll come home safely?" asked Peabody as he wiped away his tears. Sherman began letting tears fall as well and he got down on one knee to get to eye level with his father.

"I promise. And promise me something too" Sherman said.

"Anything, what is it?" Peabody asked with his voice cracking a bit.

"Promise me you'll look out for Penny while I'm gone?" Sherman asked. Peabody nodded and hugged Sherman tightly, and Sherman returned the hug. After a while, Sherman walked up the escalator and waved Peabody goodbye and the beagle returned the hug.

After returning home to his penthouse, Peabody collapsed on the couch and cried into a pillow. Eventually crying himself to sleep.

**And the blood will dry, underneath my nails.**

Penny Peterson, Sherman's girlfriend was asleep in her own bed and she was struggling in her sleep.

**And the wind will rise up, to fill my sails.**

In her dream, Penny was in the middle of a battlefield and she saw Sherman hiding behind a truck and shooting at someone. Then, Sherman got shot in the chest, blood spewed out the wound and he fell to the ground.

"SHERMAN!" she screamed, running over to Sherman's dead body and holding him in her arms. She cried into his blood soaked chest.

Meanwhile, Penny woke up screaming and tangled up in her comforters. She then put her slippers on and grabbed her car keys and drove off.

**You can doubt, and you can hate. But I know, no matter what it takes...**

Penny arrived at Peabody's penthouse and saw Peabody standing in front of the elevator and they just hugged each other with tears freely falling out of their eyes.

"I miss him, Penny. So much" said Peabody in between sobs.

"I miss him too" she cried as she hugged Peabody tightly and cried into his fur, and Peabody cried into her hot pink tank top mid-section.

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home.**

The next month passed on very quickly and Peabody opened up a letter that said 'From: Sherman' on the front of it. He opened it up and revealed a whole bunch of photos of Sherman doing different things whether it was having lunch with his fellow soldiers, selfies, or just images of tanks and trucks and stuff like that. Peabody didn't even notice a tear fell down onto a selfie of Sherman who was giving the peace sign while leaning against the front of a tank.

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

** I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes!**

Peabody then dropped the photos and envelope and pulled his legs up against his chest and cried and trembling.

"I miss you, Sherman. You don't even know how much I miss you" Peabody said to himself as he fell down to the floor and he didn't care.

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming...**

Penny who was at the Peabody residence to help prepare for a party by cooking heard Peabody's crying and ran over to his side to let him cry into her chest.

Three more months had passed and it was Christmas day. Peabody came over to the Peterson residence for Christmas this year.

**Still far away from where I belong. But it's always darkest before the dawn.**

Penny saw one present that had purple and blue polka-dots on it and looked at the box.

'From: Sherman' it read. Penny began tearing into the wrapping paper and opened the box. In there she saw a photo of Sherman and her together back when they were seven and they were wearing a bathing suit and swim trunks and they had a glass of lemonade in their hands, sitting down in a blow-up Kiddie pool filled with water.

"Merry Christmas, Sherman" she whispered as she hugged the photo in it's frame.

**You can doubt, you can hate. But I know no matter what it takes...**

Peabody opened a present that said 'From: Sherman' too. He opened the box and revealed a pair of dog-tags. In the first one, it had Peabody's photo in it, and in the other one it had a photo of Sherman when he was seven and back in elementary school.

"Thank you, Sherman. This is the best Christmas gift ever" he muttered as he put the dog-tags and held the one of Sherman against his heart.

**I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming home.**

Five more months passed and the phone rang. Peabody stopped frying shrimp in a pan and turned the stove off.

"Hello?" he answered.

**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday.**

** I know my kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes.**

"Peabody, it's Penny. Sherman called me, he said he's coming home in a week!" she cheered into the speaker. Peabody's eyes widened and spoke.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could throw him a huge 'Welcome Home' party at your place?" asked Penny.

"I'd better get started right away, excellent idea. See you until then" Peabody said before hanging up.

**I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm COMING HOME!**

The next week came, Penny, Peabody, Mason, Carl, and a couple of Sherman's other friends were in the penthouse, there was cake, drinks, and a large 'Welcome Home Sherman' banner hanging above their heads.

The next thing they knew, the elevator went 'Ding' and out came Sherman wearing a camouflage uniform and a Military cap, and he had his duffel bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Sherman" Peabody said with a smile and tears threatening to fall from his gleaming his eyes. Penny was about to cry too. Sherman began crying already and ran over to Mr. Peabody, letting his bag hit the floor and he picked his father up into a hug.

**I'm coming home! I'm coming home! Tell the world that I'm coming home! **

** Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday!**

"I've missed you my little puppy" Peabody said.

"I've missed you too, daddy" said Sherman. Peabody had longed for the day when he'd say that when he came home. Now after one long year of not seeing his beautiful boy, he was home and in his arms where he belonged.

**I know my kingdom awaits! And they've forgiven my mistakes!**

** I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the world that I'm coming... home.**

** A/N: Wasn't that beautiful? I can't believe there hasn't been a story like this in the MPAS category, not even one! So, I decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed that sweet little one shot I wrote. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
